Ch1 Mugen
by cIRcus beAR
Summary: This basically a story about a man named mugen and jin it has some what of the story line from the original series, but has a little futristic things added such as guns. Its kind of graphic if you have a good imagination. The rating is from T to M


Notice this not in the same era as Samurai Champloo.. They didn't have deagles. This is rated MA so ppl with stomach problems don't read it or ppl with heart problems. My first lol enjoi!

It was one of those nights with cool breezes and a cloudless night sky. You could feel the uneasiness in the air.

"Mugen, it ends here."

Mugen is cornered into a wall with a bunch members of the clan Razuka surrounding him. Yakuza Ichimaru comes through the mob of men.

"Mugen Mugen Mugen, oh have I have been waiting for this moment", says the Yakuza.

"So, this is how the Razuka clan takes their victims down huh?" says Mugen.

"We got the job done didn't we? All I need to do know is blow your damn head off and I am done with you forever." said Ichimaru.

Ichimaru pulls his Desert Eagle out of his pocket and points the barrel at Mugen's head.

"I see fear in your eyes Mugen. What's wrong? You gonna shit in your pants? Beg for you life like a dog on your knees and maybe I'll spare you worthless life."

"You know what? I hate shitters like you. People who go around trying to be big and bad, but you're not. In the end I'll be twice the man you will ever be. So let's get started already." says Mugen.

Ichimaru silently chuckles. His eyes narrow down the barrel to see Mugen's head. Immediately swiftly Mugen moves his hand to the hilt of the sword that once took so many lives. It comes out of its sheath with the sound of metal hitting wind. Mugen slashes up into the deagle and slices it in half. All the bullets fall to the floor with a cling. Ichimaru stares in disbelief, his eyes widens as Mugen's sword plunges into his stomach. The point of the sword comes out the back of Ichimaru, out with it comes the small intestine. Blood spills out everywhere and some splashes onto Mugen's face. Ichimaru's eyes dilate and roll back into the back of his head.

"Ugh, you son of a bitch." blurts out Ichimaru as maroon blood comes out of his mouth.

Ichimaru silently hits the ground of the street. The noise around the place is deafening. Shouts were being heard of the men who were being cut up by Mugen.

"You know what they call me boys? They call me the Blood Demon! Yaro! Yaro! Yaro!" yells Mugen.

As the sword swings you se silver flashes in the air. Guns fire at Mugen yet has no affect. The bullet pierces his right shoulder and his left leg. Blood squirts out as the bullet drives into Mugen's body.

"Oh shit, please don't kill me!" says one of the henchmen.

" Shineh!" "Kuroshiyo!" yells Mugen.

The sword swings parallel to the ground up to the right and then down to the left. The upper part of the body of the henchman slides off his bottom and, splits into two as Mugen turns around to slice another head off. Blood shoots like bullets from a gun in all directions and splats on faces, walls, the ground, and on Mugen. With the blood all over Mugen he really does seem like a demon with wide eyes and a strong intent for killing. He licks the blood off his face and turns to the last two men.

"I desire blood shed. Can you give it to me?"

The two men look in horror as their lives are claimed by Mugen. The sword hits the ground with a dull clang. The blade is crusted with blood. Mugen's hands are dyed in crescent maroon color.

"I killed them all; I told you I would live Jin… just for you."

Mugen falls to the floor in pure euphoria of killing.

**Mugens past:**

Now Mugen was originally born in the Okinawa islands, but later on when he was 5 they moved to the Japanese main lands. By the time Mugen was a young man the western culture was dawning in Japan. Guns had taken over the art of the Japanese sword. Clans were beginning to spread all over the main land: the Razuka clan, Ikoyu clan, and the Ibbaku. The Japanese mainland was split into three sections according to each clan. Soon sub-clans or little clans within the bigger clans were created. There was no authority to take control of the three clans and soon many yakuza appeared. Among them was a man named Ichimaru.

"Yo, Ryuko (Mugen's Father) where's my money?" said Ichimaru.

"Shurimaseh Ichimaru-sama (meaning like more wise or elder one). The time span was not long enough, but in couple of more months I can get u the money." says Ryuko.

"Do I look like a dumbass to you? I can't wait any longer for the money. It has been over 3 months and you still don't have the money. Where's the punk ass kid that always hangs around?"

"Oh, do you mean my son? "says Ryuko.

"I'll make you a deal if you give me your son I will call off your debts for your family and leave you alone."

"……." said Ryuko.

Ryuko eventually mad the decision to let Mugen go only to find out the deal was too good to be true. Later that night after Mugen had been taken to the Razuka clan headquarters Ichimaru returned to Ryuko's house.

"Ryuko, come out here for me will you?"

Ryuko steps out into the dry arid night and asks why he's is here. Suddenly Ichimaru produces a small dagger and stabs Ryuko in the gut. There were no lights in the place, but Ichimaru could hear the blood and other things falling out of Ryuko.

"What is the… ugh…"says Ryuko as blood spews out of his limp body.

"I want this family to be massacred tonight!" said Ichimaru.

Soon the air was filled with blood curdling screams of Mugen's family being wiped out from the face of the Earth. They say that it was as if they had re-painted the walls red because of so much blood everywhere. However all this was kept a secret from Mugen. The Razuka clan planned to make Mugen their trump card to wipe out the Ibakku clan. Mugen learned the most violent ways to kill men. He was to take a small dagger and ride up a man's arm like a snake. Cut at the wrist and forearm, then stab the triceps, eventually get to the chest and stab at the heart, and finally go up the neck which would spill the most blood. The human would no longer be human in the end. As years went on Mugen grew impatient of waiting for blood shed. He was born a natural killer and soon became a monster. The Razuka clan feared that he would retaliate and kill them all at the rate he was going. They soon formed a plan to kill Mugen because he caused a threat.

"Mugen come over here, I got a job for you." said Ichimaru.

"Huh, does it include killing people? Hey Jin the boss says he's got a job for us."

:"Really?" said Jin.

"Mugen, I want you to kill Jin and dump his body in the river. He has become an annoyance to the clan and I want you to kill him."

"……."

"You make one fucking wrong move and I will personally kill both of you. Got it?" asked Ichimaru.

"Hey Jin, come with me to the store will you?"

Mugen and Jin walk away from Ichimaru's office toward a store. Mugen shoves Jin into the wall and pulls a knife out.

"What the hell are you doing to me?"

"Ugh….."

"I'm sorry Jin…."

Mugen hears a gun cock behind him hears people surround him.

"Shit, I knew this would happen. Damn that Ichimaru, he did kill my parents after all."

It was beginning to become a cool breezy night.

Mugens eyes turned blood shot and looked at the men surrounding him.

"What's the matter, you scared?"


End file.
